


Probing Eyes

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: I don't care if they can see, I'm not done with you yet.The paparazzi are on the opposite balcony, does Steve care? No.





	

The breeze that danced across Tony's bare skin was a cooling relief from the warm sun that beat down on him. He was facing towards the sun, his head bowed ever so slightly and on his knees. His arms were tied behind his back with a long length of scarlet rope. The rope crisscrossed up his arms, keeping them secure and unmoving behind his back, he didn't want to move, but if he did, he wouldn't be able to.

This was what Steve and Tony did. Tony needed to submit, he had a craving for it and there was only one who could keep him in line.

Steve was slouched in a deck chair behind his submissive, his view was perfect, he had Tony on his knees, a large plug in his ass, keeping him nice and wide for when Steve finally decided it was time, and a perfect view of Manhattan. It had been Tony's idea to do this out on the balcony, the threat of being seen making the whole experience even more arousing.

Tony hadn't counted on actually being seen.

"Steve... Cameras." Tony's quiet voice broke the tranquil silence between him and Steve, earning him a smack on the shoulder. The riding crop had previously been trailing over Tony's skin almost lazily, Steve drawing patterns gently into the skin. But now it came down hard on his shoulder blade, a soft gasp leaving Tony's lips as he bit his lip. He had disobeyed the rules; don't speak until spoken to, and Tony had spoken without permission. "Sorry, Steve."

He bit his lip, lowering his head in submission more but that was not the apology Steve was looking for. He brought the riding crop down on his other shoulder causing Tony to jerk slightly.

"Tell me what you did wrong." He wasn't asking Tony what he had done, Steve knew what Tony had done, but he wanted Tony to tell him explicitly. He continued to run the crop over Tony's back, teasing him of further punishment if he didn't obey.

"I... I spoke without permission." His voice was shaking lightly with anticipating as he arched into the crop slightly, waiting to see if he had answered correctly.

He hadn't. The crop came down hard on the centre of his back.

"And?" he prompted, now standing up and walking around to the front of his kneeling boyfriend. Steve too was naked, but he had no qualms about showing his body the paparazzi in the opposite building.

"And? Um..." Tony tried to think about what he had done, but he couldn't think of anything. He just looked up at Steve, blinking in his shadow as his mouth opened with silent words.

"What do you call me?" He prompted, hitting his chest in small rapid bursts, a slight distraction technique more than anything as he scowled down at Tony, the domination clear in his eyes.

"I... shit." He called him Steve, that was against the rules too. In times like this, he was to call Steve Sir or Captian, anything but Steve. He froze, that was two rules he had broken now. He knew he was going to be punished severely for this. "I'm sorry sir."

But Steve only tutted and shook his head. "You're too late for that now, baby boy." He smirked moving out of Tony's line of sight, presumably to where there had left the toys they would potentially use.

Tony wanted so badly to turn his head, to watch what Steve was preparing but he knew better than that. He'd already broken two rules, he wasn't about to break a third.

"Now, seeing as you can't keep your mouth shut by yourself, I think you need a little help." He returned to where Tony could see him and dangled a black ball gag in front of him.

"Sir..." He whined softly, he hated the gag and Steve knew it. "Can't I... Be gagged with your cock?"

Tony pleaded but he knew it would be no use. "Well, a punishment can't be something you'll enjoy now, can it? Plus I need to keep my cock for when I finally decide you've been good enough to get fucked."

Tony opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, deciding it was better not to. Steve just tapped a finger against his lips.

"Open, that's it..." as Tony obediently opened his mouth he slipped the ball gag between his lips and secured it around his head before stepping back to admire him. "You're so adorable, tied up and gagged for me."

But then for a moment, he dropped the dominant character, leaning towards him. "Can you clap for me, that will be your safe word while you're gagged." Tony clapped, loud enough for it to be easily heard. Tony knew this, he knew that clapping was the safe word while gagged, but Steve went over it again every time they used a gag, the same way he went over their red, green colour system before every session. It was little things like that which showed Tony just how much Steve cared.

"Good boy, now you need to be punished, I'm going to spank you with the paddle twenty times." Tony nodded showing he understood before Steve gently leant him forward. He guided Tony so his face and shoulders were on a pillow they had set out and his ass in the air, arms still tied securely behind his back. Steve grabbed the black paddle from the side and smoothed a hand over Tony's ass, watching how he reacted.

He then gently pulled the plug out. The plug being large meant that Tony would feel it's absence, just another element to the punishment. An almost inaudible whine sounded from behind the ball gag as Tony whimpered, mourning the loss of the plug.

"Hush baby, if you get through the spanks you can have my cock." He promised as he ran the paddle over his ass, warning he was about to begin.

The first hit was hard, but still only about half of Steves full strength; this was a punishment, but Steve didn't want to break his back. The next nine were slightly softer, with Steve smoothing his hand over Tony's ass each time, feeling the heat from the redness that was appearing. After that came five hard ones in quick succession.

The last five were the worst. Steve drew them out with long pauses in between, just as Tony got used to the sting of the last he was hit again.

"There, twenty, you were such a good boy, think you can take my cock now?" he asked stroking his hand over Tony's scarlet ass, soothing the sting slightly, Tony could only nod into the pillow in reply. After all this teasing, hours of it, he needed to be fucked.

Steve moved in fluid motions so he was being him, tapping the head of his cock against Tony's still stretched hole in warning before pushing in so painfully slow. Steve was big, pushing nine, possibly ten inches as well as being wide so the slow entrance only made Tony moan against the gag. He could feel every inch as it breached his tight ring of muscle.

Steve let out a low groan of pleasure before turning his head to the camera on the building opposite. The press would have a field day with this footage.

Once he had given Tony a few moments to adjust he pulled out till only his tip was within him and slammed back inside him with enough force to push him into the pillow. Steve knew this was exactly how Tony liked it and started up a hard rough pace.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for them both to get close, not after all the teasing.

As Steve could start to feel that familiar heat in his abdomen he leant forward and undid the gag. "I want to hear you..." He groaned the words out, his pace never faltering.

And Tony did moan, he couldn't form words, the pleasure coursing through him was far too great. He kept his face buried in the pillow but it did nothing to muffle his noises. Just the sound of Tony's moans brought Steve closer to the edge but he was determined not to cum first.

"Tony, cum for me, be a good boy." He managed to groan put, reaching a hand around to stroke Tony. But Tony barely needed it, after only a stroke or two he came hard onto the ground beneath him, some even hitting the pillow he was resting on.

Steve came soon after buried deep in Tony's ass with a moan of his name. There they stayed for a good few minutes, just panting and coming down from the high of their climaxes.

Finally, Steve pulled put and gathered Tony into his arms, planning on untieing him once inside. He nuzzled his lover's hair as the walked, smiling softly.

"That was one hell of a way to come out to the public."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,


End file.
